1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap-retainer and a cargo retaining system using said strap-retainer.
2. Background
Fabric straps are used to retain cargo as they have a high break strength, low elongation and can be ratcheted down to provide a large retention force to secure cargo in place. Fabric straps are not elastic in nature, however, and typically have low elongation before break and have little to no elastic behavior. Cargo secured by these types of straps can become unstable when jostled in such a way to create slack on one of the fixed ends of the strap. Cargo may tilt to the right, for example, and the right end of the strap between the fixed location and the cargo may become slack. As the strap becomes slack, it can dislodge from the fixed point and the cargo can be lost. This is a typical problem when securing cargo with straps wherein the straps are simply hooked to a support structure and when there may be large movement during transport of the cargo.